The present invention relates to a house number light box which uses optical fiber tubes to transmit light from a light source to through holes on the border of the house number on a replaceable house number panel, a battery to provide power supply to the light source during the night, and a solar cell to convert the radiating energy of the sun into electric energy for charging the battery during the day.
Regular house (residence) number plates which are to be mounted on the outside of a house to show the the number of the house must be illuminated so that the house number can be seen by visitors, postmen, etc. at night or during bad weather. However, because regular outdoor lamps are turned on the whole night and then turned off manually in the morning, they consume much power supply during the operation.
Furthermore, various house number light boxes have been developed and used by families. These house number light boxes commonly use light emitting elements arranged into a layout showing the desired house number. As many light emitting elements are used, the maintenance work can be complicated, and much power supply is consumed.